The present invention relates to a notification system. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods, apparatus, and computer program code for detecting the presence of items dropped off in repositories such as mail boxes and notifying entities of the presence.
Modern life is hectic. People are working longer hours, spending more time in traffic, and generally have a desire to simplify their lives by minimizing the amount of time wasted on errands. One common errand is picking up mail and other delivery items. For many-people, this is a minor, and even enjoyable activity. For others, however, it is a distraction and a drain on time, especially where the person is located a distance away from his or her mailbox or delivery location. For example, many people use mailboxes which are located a long distance from their home or office. A small business, for example, may use a Post Office box located miles away from the small business. Individuals in rural areas may have a mailbox that is located hundreds of yards, if not miles, from their home. It can be frustrating and a waste of time for these individuals to make a trip to the mailbox only to find that the mail has not yet arrived or that they received no mail.
People often receive valuable deliveries, including package deliveries, at home during the daytime when they are far away in their office and unable to confirm receipt of the delivery. Frequently, packages are simply left on the doorstep or with a neighbor. The zBox Company of San Francisco, Calif., has developed a secure delivery box (the xe2x80x9czBoxxe2x80x9d) which allows secure delivery of packages and other items when the recipient is not available to accept the package. The zBox does not, however, provide any ability to notify an individual that a package has arrived.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to provide an ability to notify people when they have received a delivery, thereby eliminating unnecessary trips to the mailbox or other delivery locations. It would also be desirable to provide an ability to confirm delivery of items, even when the recipient does not directly receive and sign for the package. It would also be desirable to provide a mechanism to confirm the identity of an individual or entity making a delivery.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a system, method, apparatus, and computer program code for notifying at least one entity upon receipt of an item. According to embodiments of the present invention, a determination is made whether an item has been placed in a repository. This determination may be made using any of a number of different types and combinations of sensors. An identification of at least one entity to be notified is made, and the entity is notified if a determination is made that an item has been placed in the repository.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a determination of whether to grant access to the repository is made before the item is placed within the repository.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, at least one characteristic of the item is identified. For example, a sensor may be used to detect a characteristic of the item (e.g., the item""s weight, shape, identity, etc.).
With these and other advantages and features of the invention that will become hereinafter apparent, the nature of the invention may be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description of the invention, the appended claims and to the several drawings attached herein.